


Being on top

by Saku015



Series: Yakulev Week 2014 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YakuLev Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Yaku takes the lead and Lev loves it.





	Being on top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).



> Day 1: First time.  
> Day 2: Role reversal.

Yaku-san had something to say. Lev knew this by the sheer anxiety his body radiated beside him as they were walking towards the station after a long night of practice. They had been together for half a year now, so he felt a pang of hurt in his chest. He thought that his tiny boyfriend had warmed up to him enough to tell him everything straight in the face – it turned out he was wrong.

He was aware of the fact that Yaku was so deep in his thought Lev simply calling out for him would not be enough. Having no better idea, he stepped in front of him and lifted him up. Yaku’s eyes widened in surprise, because of the sudden action.

”Lev! What the hell are you doing?!” Yaku asked, surprised as he flung just for to reach the ground somehow.

”If you got something to say, say it!” Lev retorted and Yaku stopped because of the pain in his voice. A creep crawled onto his face and he looked away. ”Yaku-san?” Lev asked warily, anger quickly turning into worry within second. He pulled the smaller body so close their noses bumped lightly.

The sincere worry in Lev’s big, green eyes made Yaku warm up inside. Lev looked so distressed for Yaku’s well being, Yaku just had to lift one of his hands up and pet his hair – as if he was a real Russian Blue. Lev closed his eyes in bliss and pushed his head upwards to gain more friction.

”I promise I will tell you – but at a more private space.” Lev’s eyes shone up and he smiled so widely it reached his ears. Yaku rolled his eyes in affection. ”Now, put me down, Lev.”

”I have a better idea!” Lev announced and Yaku felt his stomach drop. Without any further warning, Lev raised him even higher, then sat him on his shoulder. He draped his arms over his legs to keep him in place, then continued his way towards the station with a happy skip in his steps.

 

They were sitting on Lev’s bed and Yaku felt the younger’s anticipated gaze on him. The thing he was about to ask had been bugging him for a long time, he only had no idea how to bring it up. With a quick movement, he turned towards Lev and said it out in one breath.

”I want to be on top!” Just after practically shouting it in Lev’s face did Yaku realized how bold he really was. ”Of course, only if you do not mind,” he mumbled, averting his gaze. He heard a thud and saw Lev lying on his back. He blinked up at him in anticipation. ”Lev, what-”

”You want to top me, right?” He asked straightforward, making Yaku blush a bit. ”What holds you back then?”

”Y-you mean right now?!” Yaku exclaimed. He did not predict it to happen so fast – or Lev saying yes to the idea. Lev only cocked his head as if questioning if it was too fast.

To answer his unasked question, Yaku climbed on top of him. He hovered over Lev and studied his expression. The way Lev licked his lips in excitement gave the final push he needed. He leaned down and kissed the younger boy which Lev rewarded with a happy noise. He opened his lips automatically, letting Yaku’s tongue in. Their tongues swirled around each other and Lev moaned into the kiss. That sudden opportunity to take the lead gave Yaku more bravery which was uncommon for him. He pulled back and started placing small kisses on Lev’s chin.

”This feels good,” Lev sighed, closing his eyes. He felt Yaku smirking against his chin which made him shudder.  
”I am sure I can make you feel better than this,” Yaku said, trailing from his chin to his neck. He kissed and sucked the tender flesh and gained small gasps and giggles from Lev.

”You are so cocky, Yaku-san,” the other breathed out as a shudder ran down on his spine, because of Yaku’s quite cold hand pushing his T-shirt up and making contact with his heated skin. Yaku moved his hand up until he reached the taller boys’ chest. He pinched one of his nipples lightly and was pleased because of the moan he got. ”Hah!”

”We should take your T-shirt off,” he said, pulling Lev into a sitting position. Without further asking, Lev take the piece of clothing off and let Yaku lean to his chest. Yaku sucked his other nipple and he threw his head back because of the unknown, but pleasurable feeling of that hot mouth sucking the sensitive bud.

”Yaku-san!” He breathed out as Yaku gently pushed him back down. He quickly got rid of his T-shirt as well, then leaned down to capture Lev’s lips in a heated kiss. He grinded down to gain some friction for his hard cock and had to realized that Lev was just as hard - or maybe even harder – than him. Lev gave out a disappointed whine when he parted their lips.

”If I had known you become so worked up only because of a little nipple play, I would have suggested me being on top a long time ago,” Yaku purred into Lev’s ear who only whined as an answer, feeling his cheeks heating up. Yaku placed as soft kiss on his left cheek, rubbing his own to it affectionately. ”You are adorable when you are blushing.”

”Yaku-san, please, I want-” Lev started, but trailed off, because he felt the way he wanted to ask his request disrespectfully. He took a deep breath and started again. ”I need you inside me.” Yaku froze for a second above him and fear clenched Levs’ insides.

”Are you sure you do not want any proper foreplay?” Yaku asked warily, running his fingers through Lev’s silver hair. ”You are always so good to me.” Lev only pushed his hips upwards and Yaku hissed through his teeth. ”I take this as a ‘yes’.” 

He reached down and took the waistband of Lev pants in his hand. He pushed it down and his boyfriends’ brief was revealed – damper than ever. Yaku felt as a predatory smile appeared on his face and licked his lips – just like a cat ready to catch his prey.

”Yaku-san, please, do not look at me like that!” Lev whined, hiding his face behind his hands. Being so much at Yakus’ mercy was both strange and extremely arousing – he was trapped between the two feelings.  
”Why not?” Yaku asked on a low voice. ”Your body enjoys my attention pretty much.” 

He caressed his hard cock through the dap material hand extremely arousing won head on. Yaku pulled his briefs down and Lev hissed because of the sudden coolness of his room. When he saw Yaku’s eyes darting towards his nightstand, he pulled its drawer out himself and took out the bottle of lube. Yaku poured a great amount of it onto his fingers, then rubbed them together to make the substitute warmer. With his lube-covered pointing finger, he touched Lev’s twitching hole, rubbing it lightly.

”Ngh!” Lev let out a noise of discomfort when he tried to push the digit in as slowly and gently as he could.

”You need to relax, Lev,” he said using the voice with which he gave Lev instructions on the court – only more gently. ”Think about something that makes you happy and puts you at ease,” Yaku said, then he pushed himself up and kissed the corner of Lev’s lip. Lev relaxed and for the second try, Yaku’s finger slipped in without any trouble.

”It went in!” Lev said with wide eyes. He looked up at Yaku and his lips turned into a smile. ”It did not hurt either!” Yaku kissed him on the forehead and Lev giggled.

”Will you tell me what you thought about?” Yaku asked, inserting another finger. He hoped that by talking to him, he could make it easier for Lev.

”Volleyball,” Lev answered with a gasp as Yaku scissored his fingers inside of him, ”and Yaku-san.”

”Me?” Yaku asked, moving his fingers faster. Lev threw his head back and his lips opened to a loud moan. When the other boy got himself together, he looked at Yaku through hazy eyes.

”Of course. I love volleyball and I love Yaku-san, so thinking about both is the best way for me to relax.”

Having no idea how to express the love that filled his chest, Yaku pushed a third finger in and started moving them at the same time. He moved them at different angles and when Lev’s eyes widened and his lips opened in a silent scream, he constated that he found the other boy’s sweet spot. After a few more pushes, he pulled his fingers out, leaving Lev empty. Needless to say, Lev was not happy about it. He wrapped his arms around Yaku and pulled him with himself down onto the bed.

”Needy little brat,” Yaku growled which made Lev whine. Yaku lined his own throbbing erection in front of the stretched hole, then started pushing in inch by inch.

”Yaku-san!” Lev moaned out his name, when his erection was all the way in. He looked into Lev’s eyes questioningly. ”Y-you can m-move,” Lev answered breathily. Being filled like that was foreign, but if he said he did not enjoy it, he would be lying.

At first, Yaku’s thrust were slow to test the water, but when he got a quite angry grunt and Lev pushed his hips back, his lips curved into a smirk. With every thrust, he picked up his space more and more, trying to aim to hit Lev’s sweet spot.

”Fuck!” Lev groaned out when he successfully hit it. From then on, he aimed his each and every thrust into it mercilessly. All of Lev’s face was flushed. The blush wondered down on his neck and reached even his chest. Yaku leaned down and sucked one of his nipples – hard. ”HAH!” Lev moaned, bucking his hips in synch with Yakus’ thrusts.

”I am happy you are enjoying this so much, Lev,” Yaku grunted, sweat forming on his forehead. ”Your ass sucks me in so well~” He wrapped his hand around Lev’s hard length and started pumping it fast, sliding his fingers across his slit from time to time.

”Coming!” Was the only warning Yaku got and then Lev came on his hand. Yaku felt his ass clenching around him which pushed him through the edge as well. ”Yaku-san,” Lev mumbled in his after orgasm haze.

Yaku slowly pulled out, but Lev still winced. Yaku kissed his cheek as an apology, then stood up and walked to the bathroom. He came back with a damp towel and cleaned Lev the best he could. After he had finished that, he climbed in the bed and curled to Lev’s side.

”Did you enjoy it?” He asked and Lev only hummed as answer. He pulled Yaku as close as he could, wrapping his arms and legs all around him. ”You behave like a real cat,” Yaku mumbled before he fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
